Momentos
by Dzeta
Summary: Momentos situados durante PoA. I. Describe los sentimientos del profesor Lupin hacia quien fue algo más que un amigo. II. ¿Cómo reacciona Remus al leer el nombre de Sirius Black en el Mapa del Merodeador?. III. El posterior reencuentro de Sirius y Remus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Warnings:** Slash ligerito.

**N/A:** En este fic se narraran distintos momentos en la relación de Sirius y Remus, es por eso que lo llevare a base de drabbles (relatos cortos). El momento que se narra a continuación se ubica durante el tiempo en que Remus Lupin impartió clases en Hogwarts y Sirius era un prófugo de la justicia; describe los sentimientos del profesor hacia quien fue algo más que un amigo.

**Momentos.**

- ¿Profesor Lupin?... Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black, ¿verdad?

Lupin se volvió con rapidez:

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -dijo severamente.

-Nada. Quiero decir... me he enterado de que eran amigos en Hogwarts.

El rostro de Lupin se calmó.

-Sí, lo conocí -dijo lacónicamente- O creía que lo conocía. Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde.

Harry salió del aula y el joven profesor se perdió entre la penumbra del pasillo con el nombre de Sirius Black asaltándole a cada paso que daba. Entró a su despacho buscando alejar sus pensamientos de aquella conversación, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles. Las preguntas de Harry acerca de Sirius habían llenado de recuerdos la mente de Remus Lupin, evocando sentimientos que el licántropo no lograba enterrar por completo aunque lo había intentado durante muchos años.

Remus soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana.

_He tratado, pero no puedo. No puedo olvidarte._

_¿Cómo se olvida a quien me enseñó a sonreir a pesar del dolor?_

_¿Cómo olvidar tus manos, tu voz o aquella sonrisa confiada?_

_¿Cómo olvidar... la pasión con la que me amabas?_

_¿Cómo olvidarte, Sirius Black?_

_Imposible. A pesar de todo, e__s imposible para mí olvidar a quien significó tanto…_

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts, no había noche en la que su mirada ámbar dorado no se perdiera en la oscura masa de árboles que rodeaban el Bosque Prohibido preguntándose si él estaría cerca. Y, a pesar de ser _plenamente_ consciente del peligro que Sirius representaba para Harry, a veces, como ahora, dejaba que la esperanza de recuperar su amor perdido resurgiera y se preguntaba si Sirius sabría que él estaba en Hogwarts... se preguntaba si Sirius aún pensaría en él. Dejó a su mirada vagar por entre las copas de los árboles mientras corría las cortinas y, al abrir la ventana, dejó que la brisa nocturna acariciara su piel imaginando que eran sus manos, aquellas manos que solían tocarlo tan intensamente, las que se deslizaban con suavidad sobre su joven rostro; fantaseando con la sutil caricia de aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

_Sirius_ musitó con pasión el joven profesor al dejarse llevar.

Pero, apenas ese nombre murió en sus labios, Remus se reprochó a sí mismo el hecho de ser _tan_débil; el hecho de desearlo y amarlo aun a pesar de su traición. Recordó la voz de Harry hablando sobre todo lo que oía y sentía al tener cerca a un dementor -las suplicas de Lily, la voz alarmada de James, la risa desquiciada de Voldemort- y se odió; se odió intensamente por pensar en Sirius y no ser capaz de sentir aversión por él sino todo lo contrario.

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar, apretó la mandíbula y se cubrió los ojos con una mano aferrándose con la otra al alfeizar.

_Debo hacerlo, maldita sea..., debo sacarte de mi corazón._

_No puedo seguir amándote, Sirius._

_No después de todo el dolor que has causado en mí, en Harry…_

Cerró la ventana de un tirón mientras una sensación ardorosa se apoderaba de sus ojos amenazando con dejar que el torrente de dolor que lo inundaba por dentro se desbordara. Con un movimiento brusco y rápido, tomó su maletín y un par de pergaminos que descansaban sobre su mesa y, bordeando el escritorio, entró a su habitación justo cuando lágrimas amargas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Afuera, oculto entre las sombras, el enorme perro negro que cada noche montaba una guardia silenciosa cerca del castillo soltó un gemido lastimero y agachó la cabeza al ver que las luces del despacho se extinguían. Con paso lento volvió a internarse en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido llevando en su corazón el consuelo de que sólo tendría que esperar hasta la noche siguiente para volver a ver a su amado lobo.

**FIN.**

**Ya saben, solo tienen que enviarme reviews para alegrarme el día.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos y cada uno de los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo expongo mi versión de los hechos.

**Summary: **¿Cómo reacciona Remus al leer el nombre de Sirius Black en el Mapa del Merodeador? Momento situado durante PoA.

**N/A: **Sé que dije que este fic se llevaría a base de relatos cortos pero me senté a escribir y, aunque intenté ser breve, el fic se extendió más allá de las cien o las quinientas palabras. De cualquier forma, espero que les guste.

**Momentos.**

_¡Lo sabía!, estaba convencido de que te ocultarías bajo la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre para salir de Hogwarts. No ibas a quedarte tan tranquilo en el castillo, ¿verdad, Harry? …eres igual a James. __Y por lo que veo, Ron y Hermione no se podían quedar atrás_ pensó Lupin mientras sonreía inclinándose sobre el Mapa del Merodeador para observar mejor las tres pequeñas y oscuras motitas de tinta que se movían apretujadamente en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

_Son unos buenos merodeadores, exactamente igual que James, Sirius y yo._

_Sirius. _Al pensar por un instante en sus días de estudiante, el joven profesor no pudo evitar recordar aquellas tardes que había pasado junto a Sirius, ambos ocultos bajo la capa invisible de James, compartiendo caricias y besos en algún rincón del colegio.

Soltó un profundo suspiro ante el recuerdo, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y, molesto consigo mismo por su debilidad, se dijo: ¡_Basta, Remus! No puedes seguir añorando a un traidor como él. _

Apesadumbrado, volvió a concentrar toda su atención en el mapa. Al ver desaparecer el rastro de los tres amigos supuso que ya habrían entrado a la cabaña, así que, sentándose sobre su escritorio, se decidió a esperar su salida. Minutos después las pequeñas motas de tinta, acompañadas de su respectivo nombre rotulado, aparecieron de nuevo en el viejo pergamino. Sin embargo, nada, absolutamente nada, podría haber preparado a Remus Lupin para lo que vio.

Sobresaltado, se puso en pie y con voz temblorosa dijo:

- Pero, ¡¿qué es esto?!... ¿Peter?... ¡¿Peter Pettigrew?! No, n-no puede ser.

Aún no lograba recuperarse del impacto que le provocó ver el nombre de Peter impreso en el pergamino, cuando sintió que su corazón experimentaba una fuerte e intensa sacudida al notar que una mota rotulada con el nombre de _Sirius Black_ se dirigía velozmente hacia Harry, Ron, Hermione y Peter e impactaba contra ellos. Lupin sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando volvió a leer el nombre de Black en el mapa. Aquella oscura mota forcejeaba con los chicos y, en unos segundos, arrastraba a Ron y a Peter en dirección al Sauce Boxeador.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó Lupin con una mezcla de alegría y agitación en la voz.

Sin detenerse a pensar, soltó el mapa y corrió hacia la puerta de su despacho llevando ese nombre grabado en su mente. Se precipitó sobre el pasillo y, en su loca carrera por alcanzar el vestíbulo, trastabilló al bajar las escaleras y resbaló chocando contra una de las armaduras que adornaban el descanso de las mismas. Se puso en pie de inmediato y volvió a emprender la carrera ignorando por completo los gritos de Peeves, quien había salido disparado de la armadura y se burlaba de él a grito pelado diciendo:

- ¡Locatis Lunático Lupin, Locatis Lunático Lupin corre como loco y llegarás a tu fin!

Las burlas de Peeves aún se escuchaban cuando Remus salió del castillo como una saeta. Se dirigió hacia la entrada del Sauce Boxeador y con un sencillo bandazo de varita inmovilizó las furiosas ramas del árbol. Densas y oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo cuando Lupin, con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, entró presuroso. Una vez dentro murmuró un rápido _Lumus_ y comenzó a recorrer el pasadizo.

Varias ideas llenaban su confusa mente mientras intentaba moverse lo más rápido posible a través del estrecho corredor.

_¿Cómo era posible que Peter apareciera en el mapa si doce años atrás había sido asesinado por Sirius?_

_¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

_¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de que Sirius fuera inocente? _

Una fuerte emoción le llenó el pecho cuando pensó en ello.

_Sirius... ¿inocente? _

_Estás soñando de nuevo, Lupin_ se reprochó a sí mismo, luchando por matar esa luz de esperanza que no hacía más que darle falsas y dolorosas expectativas.

_Black no puede ser inocente. Por más que te esfuerces en querer creer lo contrario. Él era el guardián secreto de James y Lily_ pensó con amargura _Además hubo testigos que lo vieron acabar con Peter._

El estrecho corredor se retorcía acortándose y alargándose a cada paso que daba, pero él no se detuvo a preocuparse por los continuos roces de la piedra contra su cuerpo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para evitar que una roca que sobresalía del techo le diera de lleno, pero siguió su camino sin aflojar en nada su presuroso andar.

_Pero si Peter murió, entonces,... entonces, ¿por qué aparece su nombre en el mapa?_ se cuestionaba _¿por qué?_

Esa pregunta se repetía incansablemente en su cerebro como un bucle sin fin, y él, a pesar de toda su incertidumbre, se concentró en hallar una respuesta lógica.

Si el nombre de Peter aparecía plasmado en el mapa, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. _Tenía_ que estarlo porque el mapa del merodeador no mentía. Nunca mentía.

_Sirius no le mató_ pensó Lupin cuando la esperanza volvió a surgir en su corazón.

Pero la contuvo recordándose a sí mismo que aún quedaba pendiente el asunto del guardian secreto. Porque, sí, era verdad que Sirius había jurado como guardían secreto de los Potter; el mismo Sirius se lo había asegurado una y otra vez con mucha insistencia y el mismo Dumbledore había dado testimonio de ello. Sin embargo, nadie mejor que él, que había vivido_ tanto_ a su lado, sabía que Sirius hubiera dado su vida antes que traicionar a su mejor amigo... o, al menos, el Sirius que él había conocido y amado habría muerto antes que permitir que Voldemort dañara a _su hermano_. Sabía que _ese_ Sirius habría sido capaz de morir por sus amigos; y hasta de matar por ellos si hubiera sido necesario. Sí, sabía que el Sirius a quien él había amado de una manera completamente irracional, habría matado por ellos; mas _no _a uno de ellos.

- No. Sirius no nos habría dañado jamás. A ninguno -concluyó más seguro que nunca- Peter es la clave. Tiene que serlo. Porque Sirius trató de matarle, y una razón muy poderosa tuvo que tener.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Remus alcanzó al fin la salida del pasadizo. En cuanto se halló de pie en el recibidor de La Casa de los Gritos dejó de pensar y empezó a recorrer la planta baja con pasos apresurados y la varita preparada buscando algún rastro de los chicos o de Sirius. Estaba a punto de llamarlos a gritos cuando la escuchó, la voz de Hermione. Teñida de miedo y desesperación, gritaba:

- ¡Estamos aquí arriba! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Dense prisa!

_Sirius_.

Ese nombre resonó con fuerza en los oídos del licántropo y subió desesperadamente las escaleras siguiendo la voz de la chica que se perdía detrás de una puerta cerrada. Lanzando un hechizo, Remus abrió la puerta y al entrar en la habitación pudo ver a Ron, Hermione y Harry. Éste último apuntaba con su varita directamente al pecho de Sirius.

Al ver eso Lupin gritó:

- ¡Expelliarmo!

Al instante las varitas de los chicos saltaron de sus manos, y Remus, atrapándolas todas con habilidad, se adentró en la habitación clavando sus ojos en Black.

_Es él…, es Sirius_.

El rostro del animago no mostraba ninguna emoción; lucía pálido y demacrado, pero en el momento en que su mirada gris se encontró con los ojos dorados del licántropo, un torbellino de sensaciones se revolvió dentro de Remus. De inmediato notó que aquellos ojos grises, en los que se había perdido multitud de veces cuando era solo un muchacho, casi habían perdido aquel brillo que solía estremecerlo; se hallaban oscurecidos por una sombra melancolica y tetrica en la que el profesor pudo detectar el más puro vestigio de la estancia de Sirius en Azkaban. Sin embargo, cuando el licántropo clavó sus ojos de miel en ellos pudo ver que reflejaban intensos sentimientos. Esos ojos grises hablaban de soledad, temor y años de nostalgia. Pero, más allá de eso, reflejaban un profundo arrepentimiento. El escaso brillo que aún quedaba en ellos gritaba por el perdón y pedía la confianza de Remus.

Con una mirada, Sirius le estaba pidiendo que creyera en él sin reservas, como siempre había hecho. Y al perderse por un instante en aquella intensa mirada, Remus supo que creería en él sin importar que el mundo entero le gritara que ese hombre no era más que un traidor que no merecía la pena; creería en él dijera lo que dijera porque esa mirada le estaba gritando que él, Sirius, aún seguía siendo _su_ Sirius. Roto y lastimado; con doce años de encierro y soledad a cuestas, pero seguía siendo su Sirius. El Sirius dispuesto a todo por sus amigos, el Sirius capaz de matar por ellos, el Sirius de quien él se había enamorado perdidamente. Consciente de ello, Remus recordó su propia conclusión anterior _Peter es la clave. Tiene que serlo. Porque Sirius trató de matarle, y una razón muy poderosa tuvo que tener._

Entonces, usando una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción contenida, Lupin preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está, Sirius?

Muy despacio, Sirius levantó la mano y señaló a Ron.

_La rata._

- Pero entonces… -murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos- ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que… -de repente los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes- … a menos que fuera él quien… a menos que te transmutaras… sin decírmelo…

Black volvió a mirar a Remus y, lentamente, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, asintió con la cabeza.

Era suficiente. Remus no necesitaba saber absolutamente nada más. Ignorando completamente las preguntas de Harry, bajó la varita y, acercándose a Black, lo tomó de la mano para tirar de él e incorporarlo. Y entonces lo abrazó…, lo abrazó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, y el animago le correspondió aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

- Paddy -musitó Remus al oído de Sirius mientras seguía aferrándolo- Mi Paddy.

Sirius rozó con sus labios pálidos y resecos la oreja del licántropo y, con una voz trémula y extremadamente baja, articuló:

- Moony…, no tienes idea de cuánto te he añorado, amor.

Remus sonrió sintiendo que esos angustiosos años de soledad y zozobra que la ausencia de Sirius le habían dejado se esfumaban en un suspiro. Quería besarlo, anhelaba besarlo con todo su ser; y lo habría besado en _ese _preciso instante si la aterrada voz de Hermione no lo hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

_Ya habrá tiempo_ pensó Lupin al soltarse de él para girarse y encarar a la chica. _Ya habrá tiempo._

**FIN.**

**N/A: **Todos conocemos de sobra lo que ocurrió después, por eso he querido detenerme en el relato. Pero planeo hacer una continuación que narrará el posterior encuentro de Sirius y Remus. Por ahora, me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido este capi XD. Personalmente, yo he disfrutado bastante escribiéndolo -porque he vuelto a leer PoA y hasta vi de nuevo la peli para no obviar ningún detalle- Sobra decir que _me derrite_ esa escena en la que Remus trata de hacer entrar en razón a Harry y Hermione (especialmente _todos_ esos momentos en los que Harry apunta su varita contra Sirius, y Remus se interpone entre ellos una y otra vez protegiendo a Black), _esos_ son mis momentos favoritos en esa escena particular. ADORO ese afán protector de Lupin (ains!), ¡y qué decir del momento Snape-Black-Lupin!... Ese _Mírense, discutiendo como un par de viejitos casados_ que suelta Snape... ¡OMG! Snape _sabía_!!!! XDDDD.

Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones en un review.

¡Besos!... y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **El reencuentro de Sirius y Remus después de los acontecimientos que tienen lugar durante PoA.

**Momentos.**

"_Nuestro mundo se esta perdiendo entre tinieblas, Sirius"_

"_Lo sé, Rem"_

"_Voldemort toma el poder en todas partes, recluta criaturas oscuras: vampiros, gigantes y… licántropos. Sus seguidores se multiplican con mucha rapidez; matan indiscriminadamente y la gente vive con el temor de perder a sus seres queridos. Muchos han muerto ya. Nuestro futuro se vuelve incierto y oscuro" _

"…"

"_Sirius..., no sabemos si mañana estaremos juntos"_

"_Lo sé, pero estamos juntos ahora"_

"_Sí, pero…"_

"_No te preocupes por el futuro. Lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora. Estoy contigo, Remus. Te amo, y sabes que no dudaré un segundo en arriesgarlo todo para protegerte"_

Esa conversación, que había tenido lugar hacía más de trece años, volvía con claridad a la mente del animago. Remus había usado esa última frase cuando él se presentó en su casa la noche anterior con la intención de verlo una vez más antes de iniciar el viaje que lo alejaría de Hogwarts. Sirius lo había buscado porque ese breve encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos le había sabido a tan poco... deseaba verlo; desahogar su corazón y liberarlo, aunque sea un poco, de la soledad que Azkaban le dejó. Quería hablar y explicarle la razón de las dudas y la desconfianza que años atrás habían trastornado sus vidas. Y lo único que Remus dijo, después de escucharlo con paciencia, fue esa frase.

"_Eres inocente, Sirius. Eso es lo único que importa. No te preocupes por el futuro, lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora. Estoy contigo, Sirius. Te amo, y sabes que no dudaré un segundo en arriesgarlo todo para protegerte"_

Sí, y no tenía duda de que Remus aún lo amaba. Se lo había demostrado después de esa conversación. Sin más, se había acercado a él y, tomándolo de la mano, lo había conducido a su dormitorio. Aquella habitación, que en otros tiempos había sido testigo de innumerables momentos de pasión, volvió a ser el lugar en el que ambos se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban.

El amanecer estaba despuntando ya tras la ventana, y el silencio que lo acompañaba solo era roto por la acompasada respiración de Lupin. Dormía profundamente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante, quien yacía a su lado. Sirius, por su parte, vigilaba el sueño de su amado lobo sin dejar de mirarlo. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Desde que el licántropo cayó rendido por causa del agotamiento que la apasionada noche trajo consigo, los ojos grises del animago se dedicaron a recorrer detenidamente el joven rostro del ex-profesor estudiando y memorizando cada rasgo. El cabello, que recordaba más claro y ligeramente largo, estaba ahora un poco más corto y salpicado de hebras plateadas. La frente, surcada por unas cuantas arrugas casi imperceptibles ahora que su expresión lucía serena y relajada. Las largas y espesas pestañas; las nuevas cicatrices; la sobresaliente nariz que tantas veces había besado; los labios, esos labios dulces y suaves que lo besaron sin tregua esa noche…

Sirius lo miraba dormir mientras su mente recopilaba fragmentos de su vida pasada; memorias de juventud que se había obligado a esconder en lo más profundo de su ser por temor a que los dementores se las arrebataran.

¿Cuántas veces, durante aquellas frías y terribles noches en Azkaban, había anhelado volver a estar junto a él y sentir el calor de su cuerpo? Muchas veces.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado volver a escuchar la voz quebrada de Remus murmurando su nombre entre suspiros ahogados mientras él le hacía el amor poco a poco? Infinidad de veces.

Y ahora, trece años después de aquella fatídica noche de Octubre, por fin había vuelto a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Por fin había vuelto a sentirlo tan apasionado y entregado como en su juventud, haciendo que con cada beso y cada caricia los recuerdos empezaran a surgir con una intensidad que dolía.

El recuerdo de los primeros roces, las primeras sonrisas cómplices, las miradas cargadas de deseo, su primer beso. Las memorias de esas tardes que pasaban escondidos por los rincones del castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James, compartiendo besos y suspiros; las escapadas furtivas hacia el Bosque Prohibido en busca de un poco de intimidad; las interminables noches de luna llena. Su primera vez juntos… esa primera y maravillosa noche en la que ambos se fundieron en uno solo al entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Todos esos recuerdos volvían a su mente con tanta claridad que le dolía, le dolía pensar que todo aquello se había roto gracias a la traición de Peter.

Fue entonces cuando sintió crecer dentro de él ese intenso deseo de venganza que había albergado durante su encierro en Azkaban; ese deseo que lo había hecho salvarse de la locura y con el que había sepultado todos los bellos recuerdos de la vida que un día compartió junto a Remus y a sus amigos.

"_Si Peter no nos hubiera traicionado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes"_ pensó con amargura mientras la ira crecía en su interior.

"_No, Sirius. Sabes muy bien que no es así"_ murmuró una suave voz en lo más recóndito de su mente _"Si tú no hubieras creído que el espía era Remus; si no hubieras subestimado al pequeño Peter… entonces las cosas habrían sido diferentes"_

"_Es verdad"_ reconoció Sirius cuando el peso de estas palabras cayó sobre él "_Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa"_

En ese instante, el deseo de venganza se extinguió completamente y fue sustituido por un gran remordimiento. Era él el culpable. Él había sido su propio verdugo, y el verdugo de sus más queridos amigos.

Sin ser apenas conciente de ello, Sirius comenzó a llorar. Saladas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mojando su pálido semblante y, al caer, esas lágrimas salpicaron el rostro del licántropo, quien despertó al sentir que el cuerpo de su amante temblaba ligeramente.

- Sirius, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Remus con voz preocupada mientras se incorporaba despacio.

El animago no respondió. Solo lo miraba mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Al verlo llorar, Remus lo envolvió con urgencia entre sus brazos y Sirius se aferró a él dejando que su llanto se hiciera pleno.

- Nuestra vida hubiera sido diferente, Remus -murmuró Sirius entre sollozos abrazándose a él con más fuerza- Si _yo_ no me hubiera fiado de Peter, nuestro futuro habría sido distinto. James y Lily estarían con nosotros, y Harry tendría una familia. Tú y yo…, tú y yo no nos habríamos separado así...

Remus lo escuchaba desahogarse acariciando lentamente su cabeza mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho.

- … yo no sería un prófugo y podría estar contigo. Podría amarte como cuando éramos más jóvenes, sin temer que un día los dementores den conmigo y me arrebaten la vida, que es lo único que me queda, Rem, porque todo lo demás lo he perdido ahora que Peter ha vuelto a escapar.

- No, Sirius. No lo has perdido todo -susurró Remus con voz serena- Tienes a Harry... ¿recuerdas lo feliz que se puso cuando le propusiste que, en cuanto tu nombre quedara limpio, él podría vivir contigo? También tienes la protección de Dumbledore; él creyó en ti y planeó todo para que _Buckbeak _y tú se libraran de una muerte segura…

Sirius se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y, un poco más calmado, dijo:

- Eso es verdad.

Remus asintió limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas del animago y añadió:

- También estoy yo, Sirius. Me tienes a mí. Te abandoné una vez por mis estúpidos miedos, pero no cometeré el mismo error de nuevo. Estoy contigo, Sirius. Te amo, y sabes que no me importa arriesgarlo todo por protegerte.

Se miraron intensamente durante un momento. Los ojos dorados expresaban determinación y Sirius comprendió que Remus estaba dispuesto a jugarse todo por él.

- No. No voy a exponerte, Rem. No puedo dejar que te arriesgues así por mí. Es un hecho que este es uno de los primeros sitios en los que me buscarán, y…

- Y siempre podemos pensar en algo para encubrirte -interrumpió Remus con tono seguro- No te dejaré marchar, Sirius.

- Pero…

- No hay argumentos que valgan -sentenció el licántropo mirándolo fijamente y, suavizando la voz, añadió- Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Sé que no podrás esconderte aquí por mucho tiempo pero, por favor, quédate, Sirius… quédate conmigo.

No podía negarse. Sencillamente, Sirius no podía decir que no a esos ojos que lo miraban suplicantes y, siendo consciente de que él también deseaba estar junto a su lobo todo el tiempo que fuera posible, cedió poniendo como condición que, si en algún momento alguien del ministerio se presentaba buscándolo, se marcharía enseguida porque de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Remus se implicara más de lo necesario.

- De acuerdo -concedió Remus bastante decepcionado cuando Sirius le hizo saber sus condiciones- Si así lo quieres…

- Es lo mejor, Rem -aseguró Sirius buscando de nuevo su mirada.

Pero Remus no lo miraba y Sirius dijo:

- Vamos, Moony, mírame. Quiero que vuelvas a sonreír para mí.

El licántropo lo miró y una sonrisa a medias se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Qué clase de sonrisa es esa, Lupin?-preguntó Sirius simulándose ofendido.

- Es la única que tengo.

- Eso no es verdad, lobito -aseguró Sirius acercándose a él con claras intenciones de arrancarle no solo una sonrisa sino también algo más.

- ¡No, eso no, Sirius!… por favor -suplicó Remus alejándose tanto que estuvo a punto de caer de la cama- ¡Cosquillas no!

- ¿Cómo de que no?… ¡Ven aquí! -exclamó Sirius lanzándose sobre él.

Al poco tiempo la risa de Remus llenaba la habitación mientras las manos de Sirius lo rozaban juguetonas.

- Me tratas como si fuera un niño, Sirius -se quejó Remus entre risas.

- Puede ser..., pero todo sea por verte sonreír como lo estás haciendo ahora -dijo el animago. Mirándolo a los ojos, añadió- Y por ver ese brillo en tu mirada, Rem. Tus ojos brillan igual que la primera vez que te besé…

Remus tenía la vista clavada en él. Entonces Sirius se acercó y, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, lo besó. Suave y despacio, igual que la primera vez. Y Remus respondió, ansioso y entregado, igual que la primera vez.

En ese momento, Sirius sintió que su interior era invadido por un sentimiento aún más fuerte e intenso que el deseo de venganza y el remordimiento que había sentido antes. El rencor, la ira y el dolor eran sustituidos por amor; y Sirius tardó solo un segundo en comprender que sería ese sentimiento lo que lo motivaría, desde ese instante en adelante, a seguir buscando la manera de demostrar su inocencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A todos los que dedicaron unos minutos para leer les agradezco muchísimo y les pregunto ¿me regalarán un review con su opinión?... Espero que sí.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima! **


End file.
